Yugioh MIA
by CLXobsession
Summary: A Yu-gi-oh DM 5DGXal crossover.  This story will be a sequel to 'A Pit Stop in the Future,' my 5DGXal crossover.  If Yugi disappeared after the Bonds Beyond Time plot, how would everyone react, and what could they do to bring him back?  Expect some duels.
1. Real Chapter 1

**Author Notes:**

**First Chapter is here! Don't forget- This is a sequel my other story 'A Pit Stop in the Future' (categorized as a Gx/Zexal crossover)**

**To celebrate the publishing here are the Need to Knows:**

**- I do not own any parts of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series or its spinoffs, including any cards or characters. (Except my OCs)**

**- Brackets = the current setting and ****Italics = thoughts**

**- Just like in Pit Stop, I mix Enlgish/Japanese names**

**(DM, GX, and 5Ds are terms/character names are normally English dubs while Zexal terms/character names are from the Japanese translations)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-gi-oh MIA<strong>

**Chapter 1: Missing in Action**

[Time: GX, Somewhere in Venice]

Jaden looked around the building's courtyard. The ground marks from his fight with Paradox were still there but the building surrounding him looked undamaged. The sky was the brightest shade of blue, unlike the gray and red-toned filled one that once symbolized the early stages of the city's destruction. Truly, the peace had returned.

Yusei had already jumped back to his own time. While he was dropping Jaden off, he took a second and noted the restored city. Jaden was sure he saw a little more life in the riding duelist's face. And why shouldn't there be, thought Jaden. Both of the older duelists saw for themselves that the future was bright and extremely energetic. Jaden couldn't help but laugh. When the word 'energetic' came up he could only think about Yuma. The kid's energy level matched with Jaden's spunk from his duel academy days.

Yubel appeared beside Jaden. "It's time to fulfill your friends' requests Jaden," she reminded.

Jaden nodded and took off at a run. It was time some time-hopping cards returned to their proper owners.

Jaden sped around the corner and entered one of the busiest areas of the city. There was a ton of people gathered around a central plaza and garden but something about the city folk was different from before the Paradox incident. Every article of clothing, store banner, and stall awning was dyed in greyscale. The whole town had a feeling of sadness to it. Confused but determined, Jaden looked around for anyone familiar.

Luckily, it didn't take him too long to find who he was looking for. He spotted Jesse underneath a large topiary shaped to look like a random dragon. As the two old friends greeted each other their respective duel spirits played around them. Jesse attire matched that of the rest of the town but, despite this, the boys' meeting seemed to dispel most of the gloomy atmosphere. Before he could ask about Jesse's appearance, Jaden took two specific cards from his deck case.

"Jesse, I believe this is rightfully yours!" that said, Jaden handed his friend his prized Rainbow Dragon card.

"Rainbow Dragon!" yelled Jesse. "Jaden, you don't know how much this means to me! Well actually, you probably do! I can't thank you enough!" As he took the card the duel spirit of Rainbow Dragon emerged behind Jesse, completely dwarfing the dragon-shaped topiary. It gave a low roar to express its gratitude.

Jaden laughed, "No problem but next time be more aware of time traveling and card snatching duelists!"

"I will. No worries about that!" answered Jesse.

"Oh, and I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" As Jaden asked this he held out the other card. "You'll probably run into Syrus or Zane before I get the chance. If you see them please pass this to either of them!" Jaden smiled as Jesse took the second card.

"No worries Jaden, I'll make sure Cyber End Dragon makes it back to them!" Jesse stowed the dragon card safely alongside his Crystal Beasts. He looked back toward Jaden seeing that his friend has another favor or question for him.

Jaden let out a huge sigh and his shoulder slumped slightly. "Now that that ordeal is over, can you tell me why this whole town looks like it's stuck in a black and white movie?"

Jesse seemed to be in shock from the fact that Jaden had forgotten the day's significance. "That's simple, today's the anniversary of the day when the King of Games disappeared," Jesse answered hesitantly. "I thought you of all people would remember it Jaden! It's been over 10 years now." Jesse's sentence trailed off. He could immediately tell that Jaden was shocked.

Jaden couldn't believe what he had just heard. The King of Games, meaning Yugi Muto, had disappeared on the same day that Paradox was defeated in the past. But Yugi hadn't vanished before the three had met and dueled together. _What went wrong? What screwed up the past?_

Jesse put his arm on Jaden's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Wake up Jaden!" he yelled. "You have to come back to reality!"

Jaden snapped back. "Thanks." He removed Jesse's hand and looked off into the distance. "It looks like there's a new incident for me to look into!"

"Good luck to you then," Jesse answered. He watched Jaden turn and leave, despite his friend's odd behavior he wasn't that concerned. He knew that if Jaden put his mind to something that had to do with duel monsters then the outcome was almost always a guaranteed success. The retrieval of Rainbow Dragon and Cyber End Dragon was proof enough for Jesse.

Jaden walked into the same complex where he had fought Paradox. He had an idea but he needed a deserted place to start it and the roof where Yusei and he sat to investigate Paradox's scheme fit the criteria. Once there, Jaden felt through his pack, searching for a particular device. The first thing he found was Pharaoh. Disturbed from his sleep, the cat stuck its head out of the bag to give a displeased meow. However, the object Jaden was looking for sat right on top of the cat's furry brown head.

Jaden took the D-gazer from the cat's possession. "Good boy Pharaoh!" Jaden said as he fiddled with the device. The cat took no interest in Jaden's scheme and slipped back into the bag.

[Time Jump: 5Ds, 5D's Garage]

Yusei parked his runner on the concrete floor of the building. He had been greeted like a hero when his duel runner finally exited the space-time dimension. A crowd of friends had swallowed him and everyone assured him that all was back to normal. A quick ride around the city double proved it; every single city building was restored. Now, he was back at the 5D's home base and enjoying a moment of quiet. Between the battles, traveling, and unscheduled stops he found himself quite tired.

Before too long the door at the top of the stairs opened. In stepped Leo, without his twin sister Luna.

"Hey Yusei!" he yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Leo? What's going on?" asked Yusei.

"Nothing, just making sure you're okay. You kind of snuck away just a little while after you got back."

Yusei scratched his head; it was true he had hadn't stayed for all congratulations. "Sorry to worry you," he answered. "New Domino took a turn for the worse thanks to Paradox and I wanted to be certain everything was stable."

Leo nodded and made his way down the stairs. "It's the same here as before. Oh did you get Stardust Dragon back?"

"Yes, but I did require some help to do it."

"Awesome!" Leo replied. He looked at the three duel runners parked side by side and muttered quietly, "I wish I could have helped."

Yusei heard every word and walked over to the boy. "You know, I met someone who reminds me a little of you."

"Really?" asked Leo keenly.

"Honestly. He was young and feisty just like you. And he had this never-give-up spirit that got him into some interesting situations." The flashback of finding Yuma and Jaden dueling entered Yusei's mind. Then, the final moments of the fight against Paradox also played out in his memory. "I could feel you all when I was traveling; Jack, Crow, Akiza, Luna and you, Leo. You all kept me from giving up. I guess what I'm trying to say is that you did help me Leo and I guarantee you will help again in the future too."

The young boy smiled up at Yusei. "Alright, but next time I want to really help though, like physically duel alongside you!"

Yusei nodded, "I will keep that in mind."

At that moment Yusei's computer beeped, alerting the two to an incoming mail. He walked over and opened the file.

"What is it Yusei?" asked Leo.

"An invitation to city hall. I wonder if they want to discuss the Paradox incident."

"Maybe they want to thank you too. But I didn't know city hall would be open today."

Yusei looked at Leo with a puzzled expression. "Why wouldn't they be open?"

"Because it's the anniversary of course. Can't blame you if you don't remember though. You were probably more focused on the Paradox attack," answered Leo.

"Anniversary of what?" asked Yusei. He didn't remember it being any particular day before he went back in time.

"You're joking right?" Leo asked in shock. "This is the day that famous duelist from the past disappeared without a trace! Everyone knows that today is the day we lost the King of Games!"

Yusei couldn't believe what he had just heard. "Yugi Muto… disappeared…?" _What's going on here?_

"Yusei?.. Yusei!" Leo yelled. "Something on your duel runner is ringing!" When Yusei didn't respond Leo walked over to the bike. He dug through the storage and pulled out a small grey device with a blue lens. A long number scrolled across the lens. Examining the device over and over yielded no way to stop it from ringing and vibrating. Finally, Leo looked back at Yusei with a defeated look. "Is this some sort of cellphone? And if so, how do you answer it?"

Yusei held out his hand. "Here, let me see." He took the device and looked over the multitude of buttons surrounding the screen. After a few tries the black screen switch to show a familiar face.

"Yusei! Finally! I thought you'd never pick up!" said Jaden.

"Jaden? Sorry, I was distracted. I've got a problem in my time."

"You too huh? Let me guess! Yugi disappeared during some point in your history?"

"That's right, and it wasn't this way before we all dueled Paradox. Something went astray in the past! Do you have any clue as to what did this?" asked Yusei.

"Not a clue! I just got back and poof, the town was participating in a memorial day." Jaden paused. For a long time neither Yusei nor he continued the conversation. They each desperately shifted through the facts. Finally, Jaden had another thought. "When we took a detour to Heartland did they seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary, like mourning and such?"

"Not that I remember. It just seemed like the city was going through its average day," Yusei replied.

"That's something!" exclaimed Jaden. "Heartland was full of duelists so I doubt it would be overlooked if the King of Games disappeared in the past!"

"So you're saying the phenomenon hasn't reached Heartland yet for some reason?"

"Maybe so. But there's only one way to find out! Sorry Yusei but I have to make another call."

Yusei nodded, "No problem and if you find anything keep me posted!" The call ended and Yusei sighed. He thought to himself; _Let's hope the answer lies in Heartland_!

* * *

><p><strong>Author Afterword:<strong>

**Just a few extra tidbits to set up this story**

**- This takes place immediately after 'A Pit Stop in the Future'**

**- The best way to explain the alternate timeline is by using a Back to the Future Part 2 reference. *Draws a line on a blackboard* This is the normal plot. *Draws parallel line* This is my plot. *Draws sloppy line connecting the two* This is what Yugi's disappearance did.**

**- Overall this will probably be bigger than Pit Stop (judging from the size of the opening chapter) and include plenty more dueling**

**- Next Chapter: The King of Games' Last Duel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

**This is Chapter 2! Don't forget to read the Real Chapter 1!**

**- Here's where we find out what happened to Yugi.**

**- Sorry this isn't told chronologically. Just remember, **Brackets = the current setting and ****Italics = thoughts****

**- Warning: OC and Author-made Card ahead! (because my plot wouldn't work without them)**

**- Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The King of Game's Last Duel<strong>

[Time Jump: DM, Annual Domino Duel Tournament]

The crowd roared inside the massive indoor duel arena. Every stadium seat was filled and all eyes were on the ongoing final duel of the day. Three announcers stood on their stage and narrated the duel before them.

"I can feel it now! My inner duelist is telling me that THIS, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the climax!" yelled the first announcer.

"Every Move, Every Counter, and Every Set Card has been absolutely thrilling!" added the second.

"The only question remains is how will this duel finish? Will Yugi Muto remain the King of Games or will his challenger and highly admired young duelist, Kaster Xarion, claim the throne?" remarked the third.

Yugi stood his ground on the north side of the arena. _We've got to keep our guard up! Something is not right about Kaster. _He was right. What everyone else had failed to notice was the unnatural gray aura surrounding his opponent.

Kaster was already a champion. The sixteen year-old had won Pegasus's private tournaments numerous times and his loyal fans awarded him the title: Prince of Games. In every duel up until now, Kaster would show the utmost respect to his monsters and opponent. Besides the creepy grey aura, Kaster's appearance was nothing special. He wore a forest green t-shirt with a central neon green spiral design, black jeans, running shoes, and a small chain bracelet on his right hand. His black spiked hair included thunder bolt shaped lines of neon green. Every point in his character pinned him as being a calm and casual duelist.

But, for this duel, Kaster never showed any signs of dueling as his reputed passionate self. In fact, he gave Yugi a cold glare at the beginning of every turn. Even at the duel's climax, his hatred never let up.

Duel Progress:

Yugi: 2000

Kaster: 800

Yugi and the Pharaoh had a winning hand and strategy set. They just hoped that Kaster would return to normal at the duel's end. They nodded to one another and continued their turn.

"I attack your Different Dimension Dragon with Obnoxious Celtic Guardian!"

(Obnoxious Celtic Guardian [1400 ATK] vs Different Dimension Dragon [1200 ATK])

The elf-like warrior ran forward and jumped up to meet the multi-winged green dragon. He raised his sword, intending to cut the dragon perfectly in two. When sword met scales, the dragon gave an agonizing cry and recoiled, but the monster's destruction did not follow.

Yugi: 2000

Kaster: 600

Kaster chuckled maniacally. "My dragon isn't going anywhere Yugi. After all, Different Dimension Dragon and the Celtic Guardian share the same monster effect! He cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack points or less!" He then gave a huff and continued, "Not that it would have mattered. This will be over soon!"

"Very well then," answered Yugi, "But my turn isn't over yet. Since I never normal summoned this turn that means I can release Obnoxious Celtic Guardian now and bring out another favorite comrade. Come forth Dark Magician Girl!"

Every male audience member rose to their feet to cheer and whistle as the feminine blue spellcaster appeared on the field. As if to appease them, the hologram twirled her wand with great skill and struck a pose.

Kaster wasn't amused. Instead he grit his teeth and glared at Yugi. _I won't lose to this! End your turn! _he thought. _End it so I can draw **that** card and put an end to this._

Yugi and the Pharaoh chose two cards to set and announced the end of their turn.

The aura around Kaster became darker and a similar gray vapor rose from the top card on Kaster's deck. He drew it and looked. Kaster started to laugh. "Your time is up Yugi! I'm about to create a new future in which the Prince overthrows the King! Behold! The spell card Time Parallel Gear!"

"A Parallel Gear!" yelled Yugi. "Paradox had a Malefic Parallel Gear monster and now you have a Time Parallel Gear spell! How did you come by that card Kaster?"

The teen chuckled again. "All I'll tell you is this card has not been with me for a long time. Just long enough to learn that it's the card that can erase the King!"

Yugi looked at the card in Kaster's hand and asked, "Erase me?"

"That's right! Do you know how long younger and older duelists alike have lived in your shadow? TOO LONG! So you're going on a trip Yugi! And your shadow will finally disappear!" With that, the teen held the card out in front of him, pointing the card, designed with clockwork gears, right at Yugi. Black clouds swirled from the card, creating a single large funnel.

Yugi could feel his whole body being pulled toward the center of the funnel. He watched as electricity flashed along the spiraling walls. Finally, the vacuum-like suction was too much and he was lifted off his feet. Boy, spirit, and duel disk were all swallowed by the swirling column. He could hear Kaster's malicious laugh through the entire process.

As the dust cleared, duel spectators gasped to see there was nothing left on the field. The King of Games and the Prince of Games had vanished. The speakers crackled and a triumphant voice sounded over the sound system,

"This Future is MINE!"

* * *

><p>Author's Plot Device Cards:<p>

Time Parallel Gear- [normal spell card]

Once per turn you can activate this card from you hand to send your nemesis spiraling through the space-time continuum. Other effects unknown.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Afterword<strong>

**- So... Kaster is an OC! He's technically not my first but he his the first dynamic OC I've ever included. I'm having a lot of fun building his deck for a later date. **

**- My goal is to include more duels in 'MIA' (partial and complete) so if you were absolutely and utterly disappointed in this 2nd chapter then please be patient and I will keep writing.**

**- Next time: 'MIA' picks up where 'Pit Stop' left off. Does the answer lie in Heartland? -yeah, Probably. **

**Next Chapter: Four Souls, a Puzzle, and a Key**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:**

**Chapter 3 fills in some plot holes and opens up some new ones. Enjoy!**

**- Just some remember, **Brackets = the current setting and ****Italics = thoughts****

**- In this story: Astral's conversations can only be heard by Yuma and Jaden. Kotori does her best to interact with him.**

**- I disliked the title I gave this chapter in the previous 'Afterword' so I changed it.**

**- Disclaimer in Ch. 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Souls, Puzzles, and Keys<strong>

[Time Jump: Zexal, Sunset near the Heartland Docks]

"Hello, who is this?" answered Yuma tentatively. He held the D-gazer in his hand as Kotori and Astral watched curiously.

"HEY!" yelled the caller. "I don't think it's been long enough for you to forget me!"

When Yuma looked at the caller's picture he recognized the thick brown hair and red jacket immediately.

"I guess you can call this a handy souvenir!" said Jaden.

Sheer delight flooded through Yuma and Kotori couldn't help but giggle at his expression. Who knew the past and present could be connected so easily?

Jaden coughed in order to fix the group's attention back on the D-gazer screen. "Unfortunately, I'm calling because something's come up in the past. Both Yusei and I were wondering if Heartland's history has changed at all in the last couple days."

Yuma didn't recall any differences and looked over to Kotori. She shook her head, indicating she hadn't noticed anything either. "Nothing's out of place over here. But what kind of change are we talking about?"

Jaden took a deep breath and started telling the Heartland group exactly what he witnessed between the time when Yusei dropped him off and he had dialed Yuma's number. "In short, Yugi Muto is missing and the duelists in our time periods are devastated!" he finished.

"So then we have to find him!" yelled Yuma. The resolution was accepted by everyone.

"That's the spirit," Jaden replied, "So Yusei and I was thinking that your time period was a good place to start looking!"

"What made you think that?" asked Yuma.

Jaden began to explain the theory Yusei and he had worked out, "Heartland's acting differently from all the other time periods. It's almost like the news of Yugi's disappearance hasn't reached you yet. So we thought there might be a clue to Yugi's whereabouts in Heartland! I know it's a stretch but for the sake of dueling's glory days we have to track down the King of Games!"

Yuma nodded, "Understood! We'll keep our eyes out and contact you if we find anything."

"Thanks Pal. That means a ton to all of us and Good Luck!" With that, Jaden's picture disappeared from the D-gazer screen.

"Where do you think we should start, Kotori?" Yuma asked.

"We can try the school library and we can ask your sister to help too. With her reporter status we can retrieve any news articles that might give us a hint!" she answered.

Yuma literally tripped at the mention of his sister. "If we want my sister's help that means I should get back to the house. She already sounded like she was going to kill me back on the pier because it's so late! I don't want her even angrier when I ask her about this favor."

Kotori nodded. "Okay, we will start tomorrow then. I'll meet you at your house and we will both try to convince Akari to help us!"

"Thanks Kotori!" replied Yuma.

Puzzled at the recent turn of event, Astral couldn't help but ask, "Yuma, how is it possible that one person's disappearance has affected history to this extent. Who is this Yugi Muto?"

"WHAT?" yelled Yuma! "How do you not know who the King of Games is?"

The sudden outburst caused Kotori to jump slightly. It took her a couple seconds to realize the target of Yuma's conversation was Astral. "Astral's not from here so it makes sense that he doesn't know who Yugi Muto is," she added.

Yuma turned back to her. "I guess you're right," he went to thinking how to explain Yugi's importance in history to his ghostly companion. "Kotori, can you help me out here?" Yuma pleaded.

"Well we have a bit of time during the walk back so why don't we just start recalling what we learned in History class!" she offered.

Yuma nodded and the two started narrating. Kotori did her best to talk in the direction Astral was floating. Astral listened intently the entire time, learning about Maximillion Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom, Seto Kiba's Battle City, Dartz's Paradius scheme, and the KC Grand Championship.

[Time Shift: Still Zexal, Hours later in Yuma's attic bedroom]

When Yuma arrived back home, Akari was beyond furious. She had no scoop and was sure that Yuma's one-track mind for dueling was to blame. It was definitely not the time to ask to borrow her news reporting skills so Yuma turned his attention to sleeping.

Finding that no more History class knowledge was coming to him, Yuma asked, "Now do you understand why we have to find Yugi?"

"Yes," Astral replied, "But I find the probability of one person completing all those trials unaided extremely unlikely."

"He wasn't alone all the time. He had a group of friends that followed him everywhere and supported him. I think one of them ended up being a minor leagues duel champion too!" Yuma yawned and jumped into his hammock-type bed. "Some books say he was helped by the soul of a nameless pharaoh too."

"A nameless pharaoh? What do you mean Yuma?" Astral looked down at his human companion only to see that Yuma was already asleep. If memory served him, it would be nearly impossible to wake Yuma up until morning. Sighing, Astral returned to the world inside the Emperor's Key.

[Inside the Emperor's Key]

Astral floated through the giant mechanism, surveying the wall of collected numbers and the gears that remained inanimate. Aside from the mechanical crunching of the rotating sections, there were no other sounds in the realm. Here, Astral hoped he could find a way to help Yuma and the others. It unsettled him that there was very little he could do thanks to his missing memories and limited human observations.

The last thing Yuma had said had truly intrigued him. To combat the silence, Astral began thinking out loud, "One soul helping another and then both disappearing from time," He was interrupted by a glow above the mechanism's uppermost gears. Floating above them gave him a clear view of the light's source.

Two orbs of light shot through the space far above the mechanism's tallest point. In any normal sky they might have been mistaken for comets but, instead of white or bluish hues that were expected of comets, these two were purplish-blue in color. The two followed a linear path across space only to disappear in the same manner that Astral did every time he switched from key to Yuma's world.

"What were those?" Astral asked. He flew upwards, toward the exit to Yuma's world.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**Warning: Next chapter is back to Yugi so I have to figure out how I'm going to translate the dialogue between Yugi and the Pharaoh. **

**For the next chapter and beyond I'm pretty sure I'll be calling him Pharaoh instead of Yami, Spirit, or anything else he's called throughout the series.**

**I thrive on reviews!**

**Next Time: An 'old' OC makes his second appearance and I'll finally get Yugi and the Pharaoh back on solid ground. Chapter 4: The Master's Friend**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:**

**Let's get Yugi and the Pharaoh back on solid ground!**

**For this chapter thoughts are in italics BUT quotations + italics = the Pharaoh. I will use **_**"this"**_** set up to indicate the character who is 'back seat driving' **

**Back seat driving****- aka whoever is in spirit form.**

**For duels when the Pharaoh takes control, Yugi's dialogue will appear in **_**"this way."**_**- but that isn't important for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer in Chapter 1.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Master's Friend<strong>

[Inside the Space-time dimension]

For the longest time, Yugi could only guess at which way was up and which way was down. The walls spiraled past him in a never ending pattern. After Kaster's card had sucked them in, Yugi had inadvertently taken control. Now, the Pharaoh fell beside to him in spirit form.

"_Stay strong Yugi. I sense that the end of this tunnel is not too far ahead."_

Yugi only had time to give a nod of understanding because the dimension immediately changed around them. The walls faded and gave way to an open space. Everything was a dark blue and snow-like particles fell in every direction. They didn't have time to take note of any other details due to a sudden increase in their traveling speed.

"_Yugi!.. Yugi… Yugi…"_

Yugi could hear the Pharaoh calling out but he could not see him. The speed at which he was traveling blurred his vision. The Pharaoh's voice began to die out. Every call sounded like it was coming from farther and farther away until Yugi couldn't hear him at all.

[Time Jump: Zexal, Random alley in the quiet Heartland shopping district, a little past midnight]

The Heartland shopping district was eerily quiet. Every shop was closed for the night and all the street lights were lit. Even the center fountain's water supply was shut off until morning.

Suddenly, a door-sized rectangular opening appeared in the sky overhead. It was almost impossible to tell apart from the night sky. Without any warning, a stream of light shot out of the doorway. It led from the entrance down to the streets below and ended in the middle of a random alley. Something rolled violently out from the light's path and into the back of the alley. Upon depositing the figure, both the light and opening vanished without a trace.

When Yugi awoke he found himself in an undignified upside-down pose. His head and neck ached as he picked himself up off the ground. Then, he remembered how he lost contact with the Pharaoh during the last part of the tunnel.

"Pharaoh! PHARAOH!" Yugi yelled! "ARE YOU THERE?"

"_Yes. Right here Yugi," _answered the Pharaoh calmly.

Yugi's worry turned to joy when he saw his partner by his side. For a minute he had thought their souls had separated for good.

"_Are you all right Yugi?" _

"Just a sore spot or two, nothing serious." He smiled back at his partner to prove he was otherwise unhurt.

"_I'm thankful. Sorry for making you bear the burden of the landing. During that entire journey it felt as if your soul and my soul were separated!" _

Yugi shook his head and felt for the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. "It wasn't your fault and I'm just glad you're still here!"

Suddenly a light bounced off the puzzle. Yugi looked up and away immediately due to the bright spotlight of a futuristic looking flashlight.

The owner of the flashlight focused the beam off to the side and addressed Yugi, "What are you doing yelling in my alley at this time a night Sonny?"

Yugi observed the character before him. It was an old man about the same size or even smaller than his own grandpa. The man's hair was mostly grey with navy blue shading, hinting at the hair's color from days long gone. Yugi scratched the back of his head and looked for a way to politely answer the old man's question. "Sorry for my yelling. I just landed here and was a little confused." Yugi hoped that the man would buy the excuse.

The old man raised an eyebrow. "Landed, hmmmm?"

"Yes, kind of," Yugi said with an embarrassed laugh. The old man in front of him probably thought he was out of his mind.

"Alright. Well it looks like whatever you were doing has caused your disk to need some fixing," the old man pointed to Yugi's duel disk.

Surprised, Yugi looked down at the disk. A crack had formed between the second and third card slots. He also saw a number of scratches along its edges. _These must have happened when I fell out of the tunnel._ He looked up to see that the old man was already leaving the alley way.

He turned back briefly and faced Yugi, "Well come along. I've got the tools to fix it in my shop!"

Surprised by the kind offer, Yugi followed the man out of the alley and into the first shop dark shop in front of them. The lights flickered on to reveal a vast amount of shelves lined with knickknacks and random parts. They kept walking until they reached the very back of the store. The old man pushed through an 'Employees Only' door and motioned for Yugi to do the same.

The back of the shop was revealed to be a perfect small living space. There was a mat for shoes, a living room with a low coffee table, a door that probably lead to a single bedroom, and a kitchen nook. The house was sparsely decorated with artwork from ancient lands and random small wooden statues of duel monsters. While Yugi sat at the coffee table the old man went to fetch something from another room. Finally, he returned with a large black toolbox.

After removing a couple generic pliers and screwdrivers from the toolbox, the old man took the duel disk carefully and studied it.

"Well, do you think you can fix it?" Yugi asked.

"Sonny, this model was already a museum piece when I was your age."

"So it's no use then," Yugi sighed.

"Hold on one second. I'm not about to call it quits!" the old man replied. He took out a pair of magnifying spectacles and two more bizarre tools out of the box.

"These retro models are really coming back in style I guess," the old man chuckled.

Yugi looked at him strangely. "You've seen another duel disk like mine recently?"

"Not exactly like yours but yes. I strange boy came in here and whipped out an old red disk just yesterday!" The old man didn't bother looking up from his work. He was concentrating hard on the repair.

"_A strange boy?"_ asked the Pharaoh.

Yugi looked up and whispered. "It could just be a coincidence. For now, let's just let him work."

The Pharaoh nodded in agreement.

[Time Shift: Still Zexal, Early dawn at the part's shop, almost sunrise]

Yugi straightened up the shelves in the store while the old man remained in the back. He wanted to do something to thank the old man for fixing his broken duel disk. It was clear by the technology that lined the shop's shelves that Yugi was somewhere in the future but the exact date and year eluded him. Next to him, the Pharaoh mulled over their predicament.

He looked over at Yugi only to see that his partner was fiddling with a small grey device from the closest display. _"Yugi, what are you doing?"_

"Just wondering about this gadget. It kind of looks like an eyepiece!" With that Yugi slipped the eyepiece on; its purple lens covering his left eye.

The Pharaoh couldn't help but let out a long laugh. _"It fits you perfectly!"_

Embarrassed, Yugi reached to take the D-gazer off but another voice called out behind him.

"Keep it on Sonny!" said the enthusiastic shop owner. He emerged fully from the apartment section, carrying Yugi's duel disk. "You can test out your fixed disk! I did my best to close the crack and clean up the edges. Oh, and I played with the inner workings a bit!" The old man smiled and held out the disk out toward Yugi.

The boy and spirit were shocked to find every scratch, chip, and crack had vanished.

"Thank you-" Yugi started to say but the old man held up a hand.

"You can thank me by testing it out. Go on and activate it while wearing that D-gazer!"

"D-gazer?" asked Yugi. He fiddled with the eyepiece a bit and then put the duel disk back on his arm. It activated perfectly, making every monster slot glow and resetting the life point count at 4000. At the same time the room adjusted between a couple different colors and Augmented Reality labels lined the shop walls.

"_This is new!" _commented the Pharaoh. Thanks to his bond with Yugi, he could see the changes to the area without wearing the eyepiece directly.

"That's the power of the D-gazer," added the shop master. "In this new space your duel monsters come to life and treat the surroundings like an actual battle field."

"Amazing!" was the only thing Yugi could think to say.

Not long after the demo, a purchase agreement between the boy and shop owner was struck. Yugi tucked his new D-gazer away for the time being. He confided in the old man on how he was lost in the city and was looking for some answers. However, he avoided telling the old man that he was actually lost in a different time period.

"There's a duel lodge in the mountains outside the city. If you plan on staying here while you look for answers, then you should probably head up there." The old man pulled a map out of his pocket and handed it to Yugi.

"A duel lodge? Alright thanks. I'll stop by there!" said Yugi with a smile. The boy and man exited the shop and stood on the street.

"I hope you'll pardon this old man for being a little curious. You left your deck in the duel disk slot before the repair and I took a little peek. As an apology, please take this," that being said the old man reached around and took a lone card out of his back pocket. "I think it'll suit your deck better than my dusty trouser pocket."

Yugi looked at the new card, noting the strange black boarder and oddly familiar character art. He looked back at the old man. "Thank you! I'll keep it safe and I'm sure it'll come in handy!" After a couple more words of thanks Yugi started walking away from the shop and its owner.

"Oh! Don't forget to tell them that Ryuu sent you!" yelled the little old man.

Yugi nodded, gave a thumbs-up, and kept walking.

The Pharaoh appeared beside Yugi._ "I hope this lodge will provide us with some clues to getting back home."_

"I was thinking the same thing," agreed Yugi. The boy set off at a faster pace. According to the map, they had a long way to go and the sun was already rising.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**The duel lodge is one of my all-time favorite settings in Zexal. Therefore, I'm sending Yugi there.**

**Next chapter is back to Yuma! **

**Ryuu is my OC that made a brief appearance in Pit Stop. He likes to sell his merchandise and has perfected the art of showmanship. Other than that, he's just a normal and helpful old man. I must admit, all these old Yugioh characters must be providing him with a good source entertainment (and good business).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: **

**This chapter's release coincided with Zexal episode 15's dub airing! (Unintentional but kind of helpful for my plotline)**

**-We start off with Yuma and switch to Yugi in this chapter!**

**-Reminders before you start reading: [Brackets] indicate setting, **_**Italics **_**indicate thoughts, **_** "This font"**_** is used for either Yugi or the Pharaoh, depending on who's in spirit form (See: back-seat-driving in the previous chapter's notes)**

**-Only Yuma can hear Astral's dialogue (for the moment)**

**-Disclaimer in Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Search is Off<strong>

[Zexal: Yuma's bedroom, morning]

"I already told you, nothing weird came out of the key last night." Yuma growled sleepily. "The only strange thing was you coming out and waking me up at midnight. Then, you proceeded to make a ruckus about some lights!"

Astral knew beforehand that waking Yuma up randomly was never a good idea but he tried to explain himself. "Considering the unnatural turn of events yesterday, I believed the two presences I saw to be of the utmost importance. I saw them exit the key's space and thought they would turn up out here. "

"Did you have to burst out of the key while yelling that loudly though? Just imagine if anyone besides me could hear you last night. You would have woken up the entire house!"

Noting Yuma's irritation, Astral replied, "I apologize. But I still believe it's worth looking into. The lights might be clues!"

"Alright, just let me magically go inside the Emperor's Key and we'll look for these clues like Sherlock Holmes!"

Astral found it hard to tell if Yuma was being serious or sarcastic. "The space inside the Emperor's Key is too different from your world Yuma. Unless we use Zexal, I don't think it would be safe. And who is this Sherlock Homes person?"

Yuma sighed. "Never mind. I'm just going to get breakfast and wait for Kotori to come. Then, we can start investigating Yugi's disappearance." Yuma opened his bedroom door and tried to walk through without looking ahead. Much to his surprise, he stepped right into a bulging object that filled the entire door frame. "What the-?" He reached out to push on the object in question. The second he put his hand on it, the entire article burst into the room; flattening Yuma in the process.

The object was revealed to be a giant backpack filled to the brim with random groceries. An old woman stepped into the bedroom and looked toward the bag. "Yuma? Where are you?"

"Down here Grandma," Yuma answered weakly. It took him a couple seconds but he managed to pop out from under the bulky pack.

"I need my obedient grandson to take this and run an errand for me!" she explained sweetly.

Yuma brushed himself off and looked toward his Grandma in desperation. "This time I really can't Grandma. There's this super important thing I have to do with my friends and I was even about to go ask Sis for help. And-"

His grandma leaned in with an evil glare, "But my obedient grandson would never turn me down. Now I wonder where he went!"

Shaking, Yuma replied immediately, "He's right here! Here is your loving and obedient grandson!"

At last, his grandma's face returned to its innocent expression. "Good! Deliver it to the same place as last time." She walked back out of Yuma's room, leaving him to struggle with shouldering the massive pack.

Kotori walked up to Yuma's door and stood there for a few seconds. When she was about to reach for the door it opened wide to reveal her friend standing there with a pack filled enough food to feed an army. "Yuma?"

Yuma looked up ahead and was surprised to find Kotori so close. "Sorry Kotori, Grandma's got me running to the lodge again." A look of disappointment spread across his face.

"It's alright Yuma. I'll come with you. After all, these are going to need to be cooked when we get there!"

"Thanks!" Yuma shifted the pack on his back, "Well let's get going. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back to searching for Yugi!" Kotori smiled and started to walk with Yuma while Astral floated along behind them.

[Setting Jump: Mountain Duel Lodge, a little ways into the morning]

Yugi stopped to catch his breath. At long last, he finished the crazy climb up the mountain stairway. "So many stairs!" he commented.

"_Indeed, but I think we reached our destination,"_ the Pharaoh remarked.

A large single story, pagoda-like building stood In front of them. A dark forest surrounded the structure and an overgrown, statue lamp-lined, path led up to the lodge entrance. A couple crows cawed from the roof which helped give the grounds a mysterious and dark aura. Yugi gulped and started walking toward the main door.

Once at the entrance, Yugi grabbed the edge of the door and slid it open to reveal a poorly lit room. Both the Pharaoh and he took a couple steps into the room. A small creaking noise sounded above them and, without warning, a shadowy figure descended from the rafters.

"_YUGI!" _ the Pharaoh yelled out. There was no time to switch control and outmaneuver the falling figure. Yugi was knocked to the floor and a lot of dust flew into the air. When the dust subsided, the Pharaoh found his partner comically stuck under the outline of a small person.

The figure took note of the youth he was sitting on and started thinking out loud, "Hmmm I guess I got it wrong." The old man stood up and off to the side, allowing Yugi to breathe. "Sorry about that, I thought you were one of my disciples," the man added with a smile. He offered Yugi a hand and pulled him back on his feet.

"No harm done I guess," Yugi laughed a little but couldn't help thinking to himself, _I wouldn't want to be that disciple!_

"Now what is you want here?" asked the old man quizzically.

"I was looking for this city's duel lodge. I'm new around here and got lost in the city area. Then, I bumped into someone who told me this place might be able to help me."

The old man raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that nonsense?"

"Ryuu sent me. I assume he's a friend of yours?" Yugi replied.

"Ryuu did?" The old man stroked his small beard and gave a chuckle. "Well I guess that settles it!" He held out his hand toward Yugi. "My name is Rokujuro and I'm the master of this duel lodge. I'm pleased to meet you…umm-"

"My name's Yugi. I'm pleased to meet you too!"

"Yugi. Hmmm," Rokujuro pondered the name for a second and then shrugged off an idea. He turned around and motioned for Yugi to come. After walking through a second door they stopped and surveyed a single dusty room. While nodding, Rokujuro turned to his follower. "This is where you'll stay."

Yugi walked a little ways into the room and accidently kicked up some dust, causing him to sneeze once.

"It'll need some cleaning before the evening but the labor is the only lodging price you'll have to pay." After Yugi agreed, the old man got an idea. "Before you begin, I want to show you one more room in the lodge!"

After walking down a small hallway, Rokujuro pushed open two large doors. The doors creaked open to reveal a large oval space. The outside was lined with pillars and life-size statues of duel monsters. Each one was intricately carved out of darkened wood.

Yugi ran toward the first statue he saw and stuttered a little with excitement, "It-t's Dark Magician!" His faithful magician stood silently in wooden form, looking out over the rest of the room. Every chiseled detail in the hat, staff, and armor was just like the card artwork. The level of craftsmanship was unbelievably high.

Yugi took a second look at the rest of the statues in the room. He made his way around to the others, pausing and reciting the names in awe, "Here's Kiba's Blue-Eyes! Joey's Flame Swordsman and Red-Eyes too! And Dark Magician Girl!"

"_Yugi! Look over here!"_ The Pharaoh called Yugi's attention toward a statue monster they had both met recently.

"That's Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos!" exclaimed Yugi! There was no doubt in his mind. It was the same ace that Jaden used in the Paradox duel. Then, something crossed Yugi's mind. "If Neos and Dark Magician are here then where's Yusei's Stardust?"

The old man snuck up behind him. "If you're talking about the legendary Stardust Dragon then follow me." The old man started walking toward another door. This one led out of the statue arena and into a large workshop area. A large dragon statue stood in the center of the new space. The entire upper body, front arms and wings were completely done but the lower body, including the legs and a bit of the tail, were unfinished; retaining the form of a large wooden mass. The wings were frozen in a full-flight position, making it look like the dragon was about to fly out of the room. Identifying the dragon was a no brainer; the head spikes, long nose and finger-like talons gave it away immediately. Yugi and the Pharaoh were looking at an almost-finished statue of Yusei's Stardust Dragon.

"This dragon will be out with the others in a short time," regarded Rokujuro.

Yugi starred at the massive statue. "It looks like Stardust is about to come alive and just fly off!"

"Someday it will!" the old man replied suddenly. Yugi and the Pharaoh looked at him in disbelief. Then he added, "All my statues have the ability to come to life, in a duel! …Want to give it a try?"

"You bet!" Yugi replied instantly. The Pharaoh nodded in agreement.

"Then, let's set up the battle field!"

A small amount of time passed as four statues were moved into the center of the arena and two dragon-claw designed podiums were set on either end. The scene was completed by adding the thick wooden decks to the top of the podiums.

After dawning the new D-gazer from Ryuu's shop, Yugi and the Pharaoh switched places, leaving Rokujuro face to face with a slightly-taller and more confident looking opponent. After shrugging off the change in the boy's aura and the slight modification to his hairstyle, he faced Yugi and began to explain the setup for their statue duel.

"We each start with two legendary monsters on our fields. Mine are Red-Eyes Black Statue Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Statue Dragon. Yours are Statue Dark Magician and Statue Dark Magician Girl. Their attack and defense points are currently sealed by the field. Use the lodge's wooden cards on the podium in front of you. They include custom magic, trap, and statue monsters for this duel. Also, you may attack on your first turn but only if you figure out how to make your magicians move. All other Duel Monster's rules apply and the visitor always has the first move!" The old man was a little winded at the finish of the explanation but his eyes were full of fire.

The Pharaoh exchanged a friendly 'let's-do-this' nod with Yugi and then shouted, "It's time to duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**-So I'm finally going to write a full duel! (I'll do my best but no promises that it will be super high quality)**

**-I had to get creative when deciding to do a statue duel. Very few monsters and spells are used in the anime version so there are going to be a Ton of author-made ones (and traps too!). But I promise not to go overboard with the card effects! **

**-Look forward to Chapter 6: A Lively Statue Duel**

5


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes:**

**You can thank Zexal episodes 47 and 48 for the slow updates. These two left me with me low motivation and a broken soul for who knows how many days. Seriously, I wasn't able to write/type anything exciting or remotely happy. After a couple episodes of season one GX and YGOTAS my writing mindset returned. (Secondary Note: I still recommend that Everyone watch Zexal!)**

**-I have very limited experience in duel writing. ****I will try to be as accurate with the life points and card effects as possible But to err is human. Also this is a Statue Duel so I had to be a little creative with the spell and trap cards. All BOLD cards are made by me and the card descriptions and lore will be recorded in the Author's Afterword.**

**-B2 Zone is the Japanese version of the Statue Zone field spell used in Zexal statue duels**

**-Reminders before you start reading: [Brackets] indicate setting, **_**Italics **_**indicate thoughts, **_**"This font" **_**is used for either Yugi or the Pharaoh, depending on who's in spirit form (See: back-seat-driving in Chapter 4's notes)**

**-Disclaimer is in Chapter 1**

**-Finally, let's start this statue duel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Lively Statue Duel<strong>

AR Vision Link Established. Duel Start!

Pharaoh/Yugi: 4000 LP

Rokujuro: 4000 LP

"_Let's do this partner!" _ Yugi encouraged from side.

"Indeed! I Draw!" The Pharaoh looked at the new wooden card. "Now this looks interesting." He noted that the drawn card was a field spell that neither Yugi nor he knew of.

_"Perhaps this card is the key to waking up Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!" _ Yugi exclaimed.

"Then let's not waste any more time! I activate the field spell: B2 Zone!"

As soon as the Pharaoh placed the card on the podium a purple mist surrounded the field, hiding the pillars and other duel monster statues. Then, cracks started to form in the wooden statues. A bright golden light flooded out of those cracks, causing Yugi and the Pharaoh to shield their eyes for a second. When they were able to turn back, the wooden statues were gone and familiar versions of Dark Magician, Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes, and Dark Magician Girl stood in their places. The two dragons flexed their wings and roared toward the magicians. Dark Magician and Dark Magician girl brandished their magic staffs and shared a nod.

_"This is amazing!" _ yelled Yugi. _"They really did come to life!"_

Equally impressed, the Pharaoh nodded. "Now Dark Magician, attack Red-Eyes Statue Dragon with Dark Magic Attack!"

[Statue Dark Magician- 2500 ATK vs Red-Eyes Statue Dragon- 2400 ATK]

At the Pharaoh's call, Dark Magician fired a powerful attack toward the smaller of the two dragons. The attack connected and Red-Eyes recoiled with a roar. They watched as the dragon took a second to return to statue form and then devirtualize.

Rokujuro grimaced a little as he felt the force of the attack and his life points dropped to 3900. _Not bad, _he thought,_ But what will you do next?_

The Pharaoh unknowingly answered Rokujuro's question, "I'll change Dark Magician Girl to defense mode, set one card and end my turn."

In response, Dark Magician Girl knelt down and a wood-textured face down materialized behind her.

Pharaoh/Yugi: 4000 LP

Rokujuro: 3900 LP

"Time for my legendary monster to move! I draw!" The old man examined the top card from his wooden deck and looked up at his only dragon. "Now Blue-Eyes White Dragon will attack his longtime rival, the Dark Magician! Go White Lightening attack!"

[Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon- 3000 ATK vs Statue Dark Magician- 2500 ATK]

"You walked right into my trap!" announced the Pharaoh, "I activate the trap card **Statue Defense**! When I have two monsters of the same type I can temporarily add the defense points of the one to attack points of the other. So, Dark Magician Girl's defense adds to Dark Magician's strength!"

The girl magician sprang up from her position on the field and joined Dark Magician. Once there, the two magicians crossed staffs to create a giant blast of lavender-colored energy.

[Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon- 3000 ATK vs Statue Dark Magician- 4200 ATK]

"Your Blue-Eye's attack is heading straight for my team of magicians but the strength of my two will prevail," the Pharaoh announced calmly.

"That's what you think," replied Rokujuro. "I activate the quick-play spell **Guerrilla**** Retreat** from my hand. This negates the attack and the card's second effect deals 400 points of direct damage to you!"

The Pharaoh and Yugi braced themselves against a lash of power.

Pharaoh/Yugi: 3600 LP

Rokujuro: 3900 LP

The old man took a second to scan his hand before finishing the turn. "I'll set one facedown and end my turn!"

The Pharaoh drew a card to start their turn. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl assumed their separate areas on the field as their attack and defense points returned to normal. Yugi leaned in and studied their hand. Finally, the Pharaoh began, "I'll start my turn by switching Statue Dark Magician Girl back into attack mode. Then I'll active the spell card **Carpenter's Cost Down** to lower my earth attributed Magician's level by two!"

"What are you planning, hmmmm?" asked Rokujuro curiously.

"If your Blue-Eyes' attack points serve as both a sword and a shield then I just have to bypass your dragon completely! And I'll do it with this spell card, **Trojan Attack**!" The Pharaoh held up the wooden card. It was intricately carved a picture of soldiers filing out of the wooden Trojan horse, much to the surprise of the depicted residents of Troy. "Now, a Level 4 or lower monster of mine can attack you directly after I halve that monster's attack points!"

Dark Magician Girl jumped up from her kneeling position and pointed her staff directly at Rokujuro. The energy in the end charged and let out a small beam of magic right toward the old man.

[Statue Dark Magician Girl- 1000 ATK vs Rokujuro]

The magic hit Rokujuro head on and pushed the old man back a foot or two. Instead of cringing, the old man looked up and gave a confident smirk in Yugi's direction. "When I take damage I can activate the trap, **Statue Jar of Deceit**! This allows me to draw two extra cards and destroy the last attacking monster! So even though she fought bravely, Dark Magician Girl is targeted for destruction"

A gray, flower-decorated, vase-like container emerged on Rokujuro's field. It tipped over and a howling wind burst out from the jar's opening. Dark Magician Girl was caught in the whirlwind and helplessly swept into the air. After being blown a far enough distance, she reverted to statue form and devirtualized.

"_Dark Magician Girl!" _ Yugi yelled out!

The Pharaoh grit his teeth and set a card facedown. "That ends my turn."

Pharaoh/Yugi: 3600 LP

Rokujuro: 2900 LP

Rokujuro's drew a card and looked over at his opponent. "Don't lose your spunk just because one attack didn't go your way! You have a lot more to worry about now!" The old man chuckled and selected three cards from his hand. "I activate the spell Polymerization! This lets me fuse the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field with the two in my hand and summon out the mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon!"

The Blue-Eyes on the field took off from its position and flew straight up into the purple mist. Suddenly, a white thunder bolt shot down and scorched the ground below. With a few loud wing beats a mighty three-head white dragon emerged from the sky and landed on the field.

_"Is it my imagination or does this Ultimate Dragon look bigger than the one back home?"_ Yugi gulped.

"I wouldn't doubt it," answered the Pharaoh.

Rokujuro pointed directly at Yugi's only remaining magician. "Now! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, obliterate Dark Magician with NEUTRON BLAST!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**-aaaannnnnnnnd Cliffhanger! **

**- Question: This duel resembles the one Rokujuro has with Yuma in Zexal episode 15… so does that mean Yugi and the Pharaoh are about to lose?**

**- Answer: I will admit it bears a remarkable resemblance to that duel (deja-vu worthy but with a lot more monster action and counter attacks). Don't worry. The duel is going to get longer, better, faster, and epic…er in the next chapter. I'm giving No spoilers as to who wins!**

**- Next Chapter- Chapter 7: Statues Collide**

* * *

><p><strong>-Now time for original card explanations—<strong>

**Statue Defense (trap): **When a player has two monsters of the same type (ie. Fire, water, earth, ect.) The defense points of one can be temporarily added to the attack points of the other. Lore: Well this is a statue duel and card effect involves defense points… so Statue Defense!

**Guerrilla**** Retreat (quick-play spell): **Negates one attack and then deals 400 points of damage to your opponent. Lore: This card name is in reference to battle term: Guerrilla warfare.

**Carpenter's Cost Down (spell): **Lower the level of a selected Earth-attribute monster in your hand or on your field by two. Lore: This card's name is in reference to the TCG/OCG spell card Cost Down.

**Trojan Attack (spell): **Select a Level 4 or lower monster on the field. Halve its attack points and this monster can attack your opponent directly. Lore: Named for the Trojan War, when the Greeks used the Wooden horse to sneak into Troy.

**Statue Jar of Deceit (trap):** When you take damage from an attack, draw two extra cards and destroy the last attacking monster. Lore: It's kind of like I combined the TCG/OCG Pot of Greed, Jar of Greed, and a random Monster-destroying trap into one card. Plus I threw the word 'statue' in front because this is a Statue Duel!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes:**

**Statue Duels are Fun! Zexal should feature more of them!**

**-****Just so you remember: I had to be creative with the spell and trap cards. All BOLD cards are made by me and the card descriptions and lore are ****recorded in the Author's Afterword.**

**-Other Reminders: [Brackets] indicate setting, **_**Italics **_**indicate thoughts, **_**"This font" **_**is used for either Yugi or the Pharaoh, depending on who's in spirit form (See: back-seat-driving in Chapter 4's notes)**

**-Disclaimer is in Chapter 1**

**-It's time to Duel!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Statues Collide<strong>

"_We've got to activate it Now!" _ Yugi yelled.

The Pharaoh held up his hand, "I activate the trap **Experimental Cylinder**!"

The facedown from the Pharaoh's side of the field disappeared and a set of open cylinders took its place. Red Warning labels were painted around the cylinder bodies. The Neutron Blast gravitated toward the entrance of the first cylinder. Finally, it was completely absorbed through the opening.

With a familiar burst of confidence the Pharaoh announced, "By using Experimental Cylinder, your attack is taken and then re-aimed right back at your dragon!" The Neutron Blast's blinding light emerged from the second cylinder's mouth. As foretold, it headed straight for the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon.

Rokujuro's eyes narrowed toward the attack and he selected a card from his hand. "I activate the quick-play spell, De-Fusion. This splits my Ultimate Dragon back into three Blue-Eyes Statue Dragons just by sending Ultimate Dragon back to my extra deck. The effect of Experimental Cylinder is now negated since its target monster is gone!"

The returning Neutron Blast passed right by the three newly summoned Blue-Eyes. It cut through the B2 Zone's foggy effects and severely scorched the lodge's wall. Then, the cylinders started to change. Cracks formed down the sides, cutting through the labels. Without warning, both exploded and another wave of energy hit the Pharaoh and Yugi.

When the cloud of dust settled, the Pharaoh dusted the blast debris off his shoulder.

"_What was that about?" _ Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh turned to his partner. "Unlike the Magical Cylinder trap from our deck, Experimental Cylinder is a trap that hits its controller with 500 points of damage when it's used!"

"_I see."_

Yugi: 3100 LP

Rokujuro: 2900 LP

"So you attempted to take out my Ultimate Dragon for the price of 500 life points. But now you're down 500 points and I'm up three dragons!" The old man raised his hand excitedly and continued, "Don't start thinking that my turn is over! Now my one Blue-Eyes can attack Dark Magician and then the remaining two will attack you directly!"

"My magician won't disappear that easily!" the Pharaoh interrupted, "I activate the second effect of **Trojan Attack** from the graveyard! By removing it from play the current battle phase ends right now! Your dragons can no longer launch their barrage!"

Rokujuro sighed disappointedly. "I guess that ends my turn."

Yugi: 3100 LP

Rokujuro: 2900 LP

Yugi stood next to his partner and looked at the stack of wooden cards on their podium._ "This may not be our normal deck every deck has a heart. We need to believe in the monsters, spells, and traps we have!"_

"Truer words have never been spoken! Here it goes!" The Pharaoh took the top card and smirked. "Well this face is a little familiar." He held out the card, "I activate the spell **Statue Pot of Greed** in order to draw two more cards!"

A green and brown jar with an evil smile appeared on the field for a second. It gave a small laugh and then dematerialized. Shortly after, the top two cards on Yugi and the Pharaohs deck started to glow.

The Pharaoh took the glowing cards and studied them. Once again, faith in the heart of the cards came through for them. He looked over Yugi, "Ready to go on the offense?"

"_Ready!"_

"Alright! Field spell Activate! **B3 Zone**!"

Immediately, the purple surroundings changed to bright gold and the beam of light shot out from the arena's clouded ceiling. It struck Dark Magician but caused no harm. Instead, the magician gained a glowing aura. Across the field, his dragon foes roared in alarm but now there was a definite weakness to their calls.

"This new field gives all spellcaster type statues a 1000 attack point boost and lowers the attack points of all other statue types by 500! And now my magician has nothing to fear from your three lackluster dragons!" exclaimed the Pharaoh.

"_Now, Dark Magician, attack the middle Blue-Eyes!"_ Yugi called from the side.

"Indeed! Go forth and strike with Dark Magic Attack!" the Pharaoh added.

[Statue Dark Magician- 3500 ATK vs Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon- 2500 ATK]

Dark Magician gripped his staff tightly, concentrating all his new strength into the top of the instrument. Suddenly, a massive energy blast erupted from the tip and headed straight at toward the intended dragon. It hit and shrouded the white beast in a wave of magic.

When the attack ceased, only two dragons remained on the field.

"One down and I'll set one card to finish my turn!"

Yugi: 3100 LP

Rokujuro: 1900 LP

An impressed look flashed across Rokujuro's face. It had been a long time since any of his students had lasted this long. Then again, the boy in front of him displayed dueling skills beyond any student he had trained so far. When he drew his next card, he found himself in a teaching mood. "You know, those three Blue-Eyes have a bond that dates back thousands of years! When one of them goes to the grave the others are sure to seek revenge!"

As if validating the old man's statement, the two remaining dragons roared at the magician and enemy duelist.

With a confident smile, Rokujuro's continued, "Let's see how strong your magician is when the field becomes a dragon's domain! I activate the Field Spell: **B4 Zone** and I normal summon **Cyber Statue Dragon** to the battle!"

A new wingless dragon broke free from its statue form and coiled into position on Rokujuro's side of the arena. Neither Yugi nor the Pharaoh had seen this metallic beast before in any tournament but the new dragon wasn't the only thing they had to worry about. The golden field transformed once again, turning a cobalt-blue that matched the irises of the remaining Blue-Eyes.

"If there is more than one dragon on my field then all my monsters receive an Attack point bonus equal to the number of dragons multiplied by 500. So thanks to B4 Zone, My three dragons allow each Blue-Eyes to have 4500 attack points and Cyber Statue Dragon's attack is raised to 3600!"

Sensing the power boost, the two Blue-Eyes beat their wings furiously and roared in a triumphant manner. The Cyber Dragon joined in with its own roar.

"And I'm not done yet!" yelled Rokujuro. "I activate the spell **Craftsman's Loyal Apprentice**, allowing my Level 5 Cyber Statue Dragon to add its attack points to Level 8 Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon!"

The selected Blue-Eyes transformed. It grew in size that ultimately surpassed that of the Ultimate Dragon from earlier. Meanwhile, metallic spikes and shining armor materialized on the dragon's head and shoulders; trademarks of the Cyber Dragon that was lending its strength from the side.

Rokujuro called out, "Let your lightning bring an end to this stormy battle! Attack the Dark Magician!"

[Blue-Eyes Statue Dragon- 8100 ATK vs Statue Dark Magician- 2500 ATK]

The Pharaoh wasted no time in playing his facedown card. "Not so fast! I activate my trap card Mirror Force! All your dragons, although powerful and vengeful, are now destroyed!"

At the end of the Pharaoh's statement, all three dragons recoiled, assumed their sealed statue forms and disappeared.

Yugi gave a little sigh of relief. If it wasn't for that trap, Dark Magician and the rest of their life points would have been reduced to cinders.

Rokujuro stared out at his empty field. The lightning scorch marks served as the only physical proof that the dragons had once stood there. With the battle phase over, he reached for his only card that could turn the situation around. "I haven't run out of options yet!" the old man yelled, "I'm not about to leave my field wide open for your magician! I play the spell card **Statue Dragon's Mirror**! This removes my three Blue-Eyes Statue Dragons in the graveyard from play in order to special summon out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon from my extra deck! Come back, Ultimate Dragon!" When he finished the summoning, the three-headed beast reappeared on the field. Rokujuro gazed confidently across the arena and added, "Now I end my turn but I look forward to my next one!"

The Pharaoh drew his card and faced Rokujuro. "We will see if you even have another turn after this! I activate the spell **Sentry's Might** to add the attack points of one statue monster from the graveyard to Dark Magician's attack power! The monster I choose is your Cyber Statue Dragon!"

This time, the silver dragon's armor attached to Dark Magician, giving him the look of a knight instead of a mage.

"Dark Magician, use every ounce of your magic and might and attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon with Cyber Dark Magic!"

[Statue Dark Magician- 4600 ATK vs. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Statue Dragon- 4500 ATK]

From the top of Dark Magician's staff shot a steady black and purple flame. It spiraled through the air, growing larger as it crossed the field. However, all three of Ultimate Dragon's heads reared back and the duelists watch as it fired its own Neutron Blast in retaliation. The Neutron Blast hit the center of the flame creating a small amount of resistance and slowing flame's speed. But it wasn't enough; the blackness engulfed the dragon's attack and hit its intended target. With a dying roar, the dragon's body turned back into a silent statue and then vanished completely.

Yugi: 3100 LP

Rokujuro: 1800 LP

"I'm curious now!" Rokujuro stated. "Do you intend to draw out our duel even longer? I thought you said I might not have a next turn but dealing only 100 points of damage won't help you fulfill that prediction."

The Pharaoh smiled. He turned toward Yugi and the two shared a nod. Then, he turned back to Rokujuro with his answer. "My small victory in battle will ultimately lead to this duel's end! I use the quick play spell **Detailed Work**. After an attack that deals less than 200 points of damage I can pay 1000 life points to inflict an extra 2000 points of direct damage to you Rokujuro!"

A copy of detailed work materialized onto the field and out of it sprang a howling wind. First, it hit the Pharaoh and Yugi for 1000 points of damage and then it redirected toward Rokujuro. The duel was over when the energy and old man collided.

Yugi: 2100 LP

Rokujuro: 0 LP

Rokujuro was tossed back a ways from his podium. The finishing blow had kicked up a ton of AR dust and soot. A winner's window appeared in the middle of the field, flashing a picture of Yugi and the word 'Win" below it but the window was barely visible through the hazy AR field.

As it started to clear up, Yugi and the Pharaoh noticed something was off on the old man's side of the arena. Rokujuro was sitting behind the podium, after having been knocked off his feet by the blast but there was something…or someone else there with him. There was another person over there; Yugi was sure of it! Without thinking, Yugi took control ran across the arena. He had to make the old man was safe!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**-So that was my first ever Full Duel! Questions, praise, comments, complaints, critique? –Please leave a review!**

**-The Crossover Continues in- Chapter 8: I Don't Have a Proper Chapter Name for This Yet! –sorry **

**-Now time for more original card explanations—**

**Experimental Cylinder (trap): **Select an attack by an opposing monster and redirect it back at that same monster. The card's controller takes 500 points of damage after card activation. Lore: Named after the TCG/OCG card from Yugi's anime deck: Magic Cylinder. Effect is also similar.

**Trojan Attack (spell): **Select a Level 4 or lower monster on the field. Halve its attack points and this monster can attack your opponent directly. Second effect: Banish from the graveyard to immediately end the current battle phase. Lore: Named for the Trojan War, when the Greeks used the Wooden horse to sneak into Troy.

**Statue Pot of Greed (spell): ** Draw two cards. Lore: Do I even have to mention the original TCG/OCG card Pot of Greed? This card is a Statue version in which the blue/green color scheme is replaced with a brown/green one.

**B3 Zone (field spell): **Creates a field in which all Spellcaster-type statues gain a 1000 attack point boost. The attack points of any other statue types are decreased by 500 points. Lore: It's a more specific version of B2 Zone…and I just love creating field advantages!

**B4 Zone (field spell): **If you have 2 or more statue dragon monsters on the field, then apply an attack point bonus of 500 points per dragon to all your monsters. Lore: Another specific version of B2 Zone…and I just Really love creating field advantages!

**Cyber Statue Dragon (monster): **If a B# Zone field spell is face-up on the field, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This monster's attack and defense are sealed if no B# Zone field spell is in play. ATK: 2100 DEF: 1600 Attribute: Earth

**Craftsman's Loyal Apprentice (spell): **If you have two monsters of the earth attribute and they are at least 3 levels apart, then you can add the attack points of the lower level monster to the attack points of the higher level monster until the end phase. Lore: I guess the name kind of reflects the card description.

**Statue Dragon's Mirror (spell):** Remove from play, from your side of the field or your Graveyard, Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on a Statue Dragon-Type Fusion Monster Card, and Special Summon that Fusion Statue Monster from your Extra Deck. Lore: Based on the TCG/OCG card Dragon's Mirror.

**Sentry's Might (spell): **Select one statue monster in the graveyard and add its attack points to a statue monster on the field. Lore: Once again, I the card name ended up reflecting the card description. Yay for plot device cards!

**Detailed Work (quick-play spell): **After an attack that deals less than 200 points of damage to your opponent's life points, you can pay 1000 life points to inflict an extra 2000 points of direct damage to your opponent. Lore: I don't know, I just thought it would make for a good card name and good climatic ending!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes:**

**Another Break in my Schedule, Another Chapter.**

**-First, Thank you for all the support over the last few chapters! You reviewers and attentive readers really make my day!**

**-So I've typed up an exciting chapter, at least I think it is… well… It's pretty long too! (by my writing standards)**

**-Now for those pesky Reminders: [Brackets] indicate setting, _Italics _indicate thoughts, _"This font" _is used for either Yugi or the Pharaoh, depending on who's in spirit form (I will do my best to specify which one)**

**-Astral's dialogue is heard only by Yuma until Told Otherwise!**

**-Disclaimer is in Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Maroon, Black, Yellow, Magenta, and Blue<strong>

[Outside the Duel Lodge: Moments before the Statue Duel's end]

"KATTOBINGU DAZE, ORE!"

The phrase came only seconds before Yuma himself appeared at the top of the stairs. He shouldered the heavy pack and turned around to look back down the way they came. Kotori was a good three flights from the top and had stopped to rest. She hadn't found the energy burst needed to help her join Yuma in his final sprint to the top.

"Come On Kotori!" Yuma called down to her. "You're too slow!"

"I'm Coming!" was Kotori's tired response from below.

Astral floated next to Yuma. "From what I've observed, aren't human males supposed to be courteous toward females? But you don't seem to show the same respect toward Kotori even though she sacrificed her own time to come along."

Yuma felt a little bad because Astral's observation was kind of true. "I'm only trying to encourage her," he mumbled. "Besides, she didn't have to carry a pack that was filled with food and had a lazy ghost lounging on the back." Yuma defended with his arms crossed.

"I fail to see how I add any extra weight to the pack," Astral sighed. He could tell Yuma was trying to change the subject. "My essence does not work like the normal matter in your world and cannot take on physical weight."

"Really?" Yuma asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm quite certain," Astral answered but he could tell that Yuma was still skeptical.

The two stood at the top of the stairs arguing over Astral's state of being for a while. Yuma put the pack down in the meantime while Kotori continued to make her way up the final flight of stairs.

A sudden yell pieced through the boy and spirit's heated conversation, causing Yuma to jump a little. The woods surrounding the lodge helped the noise echo everywhere. Worried and anxious, Yuma looked down the flight of steps toward Kotori. She was still a ways down and hadn't heard the yell. Yuma was silently thankful that she wasn't the source of the sound. Turning toward Astral, Yuma asked, "Do you think that came from the lodge?"

"I'm not sure," Astral hesitated. "It was hard to pinpoint that voice's exact origin."

"Well it's a good guess!" Yuma yelled as he took off on his own and ran toward the lodge. He made short work of the maze-like lodge hallways. At every open room he looked in to see if anyone was in trouble. Finally, he was standing near the doors that led to the statue arena. With a quick shove the doors opened to reveal the dusty debris-filled room. Yuma could barely see five feet into the space.

Astral floated in right behind Yuma and was shocked with the room's condition. "What has happened here?"

"Not sure yet," Yuma answered. He scanned through the haze until he thought he saw something. "Master Rokujuro!" From what Yuma could tell, the old man was sitting upright in the debris cloud but he wasn't moving. Without wasting another second, Yuma bounded over to the old man's side. "Master Rokujuro, are you okay?" he asked.

Rokujuro coughed up a little dust cloud. "Wow! This place needs more cleaning then I thought! Just a couple duel effects kicked up this much." He turned toward the eager pupil yelling next to him. "O Yuma, when did you get here? Do me a favor and help me up."

"A Duel?" While Yuma pulled the old man to his feet he put the pieces together. Someone had dueled his master and won. _Who did-_

"Hey!"

The unfamiliar voice startled Yuma. He turned around in time to watch a shadowy figure come running across the arena. After swallowing his surprise, Yuma called out in challenge to the unseen duelist, "Hey You! If you aren't satisfied with dueling the old man then you can duel me too!"

But the figure didn't stop running toward the boy and old man. Finally, from out of the settling dust, the young man with star-shaped tricolored hair appeared.

Yugi found himself face to face with a teenager with spikey magenta and black hair. Thanks to a recent growth spurt Yugi was at least an inch or two taller than the youth in front of him but had they met just a couple months prior, their heights might have matched. The boy's eyes were a bold red color, matching the fiery voice that had called out to Yugi seconds earlier. After recognizing that the boy was looking at him suspiciously, Yugi decided to break the silence. "I was just wondering if the old man was okay. I didn't know that these duels generated so much energy."

"You-?" Yuma started to say but was interrupted.

"No harm done," answered Rokujuro. The old man brushed the dust off his pant leg and turned then proceeded to walk away; leaving the two boys in an awkward face off.

The rest of the dust settled while Yuma looked at figure in front of him. Finally he started to ask, "Can You Really Be?... Yugi Moto?" Yuma was so sure of Yugi's positive response that the excitement caused his voice to hit a higher pitch than normal.

Yugi scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Yes, that's me!"

"My name's Yuma Tsukumo. I'm a huge fan. But more than that, I'm glad I found you!"

"Well, I'm flattered," Yugi smiled with a hint of embarrassment and confusion. He held out his hand toward Yuma. "It's nice to meet such an enthusiastic person like you, Yuma."

At first, Yuma was too shocked to recognize the gesture but when he finally figured it out he caught Yugi's hand, and returned the handshake.

Astral mused from behind him, "So this is the King of Games."

As the two shook hands something strange happened. The Emperors Key and Millennium Puzzle started to defy gravity; levitating in front of their respective owners. The jade jewel in the key and the eye of the puzzle started to glow intensely until they created a blinding light. Sensing the disturbance, the Pharaoh appeared next to Yugi right before the room was filled with the white light. An unknown energy erupted between the two artifacts, causing Yugi to stumble back a few paces while Yuma completely fell backwards.

The two boys and two spirits blinked as the world around them returned to normal. The key and puzzle both went back to hanging dully around the boys' necks.

"That was peculiar," Astral commented

_"Indeed."_

The deep-voiced reply caught Astral off guard but it didn't take him long to find out where it had come from. Standing alongside the King of Games was a confident-looking and slightly taller transparent human. Also, Astral had no doubt that not only could this new figure see him, but he was capable of hearing him too.

Yugi turned the Millennium puzzle over in his hands. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he looked over at the Pharaoh, hoping his friend might have a clue to its bizarre behavior. But the Pharaoh's attention was elsewhere. When Yugi followed the Pharaoh's gaze, he stepped backwards in alarm. Standing right behind Yuma was the slim figure of a glowing blue spirit.

"YUMA! RUN! There's something strange floating behind you!" Yugi yelled!

Yuma completely ignored Yugi's warning. In fact he was still sitting on the ground with finger pointed right between Yugi and the Pharaoh. With a surprised stutter he was finally able to ask, "Wh…Why are there tw...TWO of YOU!"

_"Two Yugis?" _ The Pharaoh looked down at his partner. He found that Yugi was still starring at the blue spirit behind the boy in front of them. Then it struck him, _"Do you mean me?" _ he asked Yuma directly.

Understandably, Yuma was speechless but he found he could still nod in response to the Pharaoh's question.

_"Ahem," _the Pharaoh cleared his throat in an attempt to start some sort of rolling conversation. _"Well this is a strange situation. I've never been able to communicate with anyone besides Yugi while still in this form. So allow me to introduce myself, I am the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and a pharaoh from thousands of years ago. After sealing a great evil away, I too entered the puzzle and waited millennia for someone to come along who could solve it." _The Pharaoh took a moment to smile toward Yugi.

"One day, I was able to assemble the Millennium Puzzle and the rest was destiny," Yugi finished.

"That's beyond cool!" Yuma replied.

"So what's the story behind you and your pendant?" Yugi asked interested. The small key's reaction to the puzzle had fascinated him.

"This," Yuma said while grabbing the golden artifact "is a memento from my parents. My dad found it when he disappeared briefly on one of their explorations. With it and my Kattobingu, I can carry out any challenge or duel no matter the stakes or possibility of failure!"

_"Kattobingu?" _"Kattobingu?" repeated the Pharaoh and Yugi.

"That's right!" Yuma said with a satisfactory grin.

"And what about your friend behind you?" Yugi asked intently while motioning toward Astral.

Astral cleared his throat in an attempt to mimic the Pharaoh's introduction. "My name is Astral and I come from the Astral World."

Yugi and the Pharaoh waited intently for the rest of the story. _"And?"_

Yuma cut in from the side, "That's really all we know at the moment too." Seeing that both Yugi and the Pharaoh were confused, he sighed and pointed at Astral, "He's got amnesia."

"Really?" _"Really?" _Yugi and the Pharaoh asked in unison.

Astral nodded in confirmation.

The four were just starting to break the ice when a loud cry came from the side of the arena.

"YUMA!" Kotori yelled from the arena door. "So this is where you were!" She walked over to Yuma's nervous figure, apparently too steamed to take notice of anyone else in the room. With a swift movement, she grabbed the corner of his ear and gave it a quick tug; causing Yuma to flail helplessly. "Don't just go running and leaving me and the food at the top of the stairs! What kind of friend does that?"

Yuma desperately voiced his apology between the sharp tugs on his ear. "I'm Sorry!... I'm Sorry!"

Kotori released him but she was not fully satisfied with his response. She sighed deeply and finally took notice of the punishment's spectators.

From the opposite side of the room, Rokujuro walked back towards the group. "Ahem," he coughed. "Kotori, won't you help me in the kitchen? I heard you say something about bringing food!"

Reluctantly, Kotori answered, "Okay," and left Yuma once again. At the last second she turned back around and took note of the older boy Yuma had been talking with. _Is that really-? _She thought to herself before disappearing out of the arena.

With the sudden fight between Kotori and Yuma over with, Yugi turned back to Yuma and Astral. There were so many questions running through his mind but he settled on the most important two that he could think of. "Yuma, how is it that you know me but we've never met before? Also, why were you searching for me?"

"Because you're a legendary duelist in this time period and I was asked by Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo to keep a lookout for you!" Yuma answered confidently.

Yugi looked shocked for a second. "You know Jaden and Yusei?"

"Yup! Just met them actually!" Yuma gave a fast retelling the story from earlier that weekend and then added, "So they were stuck here for a bit and I got to duel Jaden!"

"Are they still here by chance?" Yugi asked eagerly.

Yuma shook his head slowly. "Sorry, but they went back to their own times. That reminds me, we have to get you back too Yugi! Apparently the past became a pretty depressing place without you."

The Pharaoh nodded in confirmation and replied, _"We hope to return as soon as possible but have no real clue as to how. The person who sent us here told us the journey was a one-way trip."_

"A Person?" asked Astral.

"Yes a duelist named Kaster sent us here by using some sort of strange power. While we were dueling he opened a rift in time and space in order to send us away," recalled Yugi.

Trying to think up some way to help, Yuma crossed his arms in a determined manner. "What if we find this Kaster person? Do you think he'd have a way to bring you back?"

_"I'm not certain. There's always a chance but even the chance of meeting up with Kaster is extremely slim." _

Yugi felt like all the worry about getting back was slowly becoming burdensome to Yuma and those around him and Pharaoh. Yugi remembered the darkness surrounding Kaster and the vicious duel from before the trip through time. The last thing he ever wanted to do was drag his new friends into the Kaster matter. Wanting to change the subject, Yugi asked intently, "So, you said you dueled Jaden! How did that go?"

Startled by the sudden question, Yuma scratched his head, "Well you see… It was going well… and the duel was awesome… but-"

"But it was our loss in the end," Astral finished from the side.

Yuma couldn't deny it so he sighed and added, "Yup. What Astral said."

_"Sometimes you can learn a lot just from the duel itself, not the outcome," _reassured the Pharaoh.

Suddenly, Yuma remembered the outcome of the statue duel he had walked in on. "Hey! You were dueling Master Rokujuro right before we came in right?"

"Yes," Yugi answered.

"So did you get to become the Dark Magician too?" Yuma asked intently. "I've got to admit, it was pretty cool but scary at the same time. It happened to me when I last dueled here."

"Become the Dark Magician?" Yugi looked completely confused.

From out of nowhere Rokujuro appeared between the two; causing Yuma and Yugi to jump in opposite directions. "Yuma, your statue duel with me was to teach you a lesson about feeling the same fear as your monsters. That is why Dark Magician chose to let you experience the duel from his perspective."

"Then, what about Yugi's duel?" Yuma insisted.

"That duel was just for fun. There was no lesson that need teaching," The old man smirked and took something out of his pocket. "Here," Rokujuro motioned toward Yuma to take the cleaning rag from his hand. "The statues need a good dusting and every corner of this arena needs a good cleaning! You have plenty of time before the food's done." Then, he turned to Yugi, "And you too! You can do the same in that room from before. All the supplies are already there."

"Why do we have to do your cleaning now?" Yuma asked with a small whine.

"Because those who don't work don't eat a single bite!" answered the old man with a slightly evil chuckle.

Despite the overwhelming number of questions left in his head, Yugi bade Yuma and Astral a brief farewell and followed the old man out. It became clear to him that everyone was in for a long round of cleaning and random chores.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**-Boom! DM and Zexal collided! –This chapter took me way too long because I had trouble figuring out how all the characters would react to each other. I think my imagination came through for me though!**

**-Nothing much more too add. I'll try to get the next one out a little faster! -maybe**

**-Look forward to Chapter 9: Statues Shrouded in Shadows**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes:**

**I'm Alive and attempting to get back to this story but final papers and tests are making it hard.**

**-So this is probably the shortest chapter I will write for this story.**

**-Because you all want to get to the story I'll keep the Note's section short and save personal stuff for the Afterword. **

**-Remember these: [Brackets] indicate setting, **_**Italics **_**indicate thoughts, **_**"This font" **_**is used for either Yugi or the Pharaoh, depending on who's in spirit form (I will do my best to specify which one)**

**-Disclaimer is in Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Statues Shrouded in Shadows<strong>

[Duel Lodge Guest Room, night time]

Yuma threw the other end of the rope over the rafter and caught the end. When he finished tying it to the first part he stepped back to admire his work. The rope net creation vaguely resembled the hammock bed from his attic.

By the time the chores were finished, the buses back to Heartland had stopped running. That had posed no concern to Yugi. He already knew he was staying in at the duel lodge for the time being but now Yuma, Astral, and Kotori were stuck there as well. Rokujuro welcomed them to spend the night so they originally planned to clean out three rooms; one for Kotori, another for Yuma, and the last being the one Yugi had already been cleaning for himself. However, dusting and polishing the statue room had taken Yuma longer than originally planned so now the two boys and spirits shared while Kotori had her own room.

"Are you really going to sleep in that?" Yugi asked. The King of Games watched while sitting on the spare futon in the lodge's guest room.

Yuma looked away from his handiwork to answer Yugi. "You bet I am! I always sleep like this at home." With that, Yuma jumped from his spot and landing in the net hammock. The rafters that supported it creaked a bit and the bed swayed but the overall construction was sturdy enough to hold the boy.

The Pharaoh chuckled a bit, "_To each his own I guess."_

Yugi settled into the futon on the opposite side of the room while the Pharaoh retreated back to his soul room and Astral left for the world inside the Emperor's Key. The room was silent for a few minutes until Yuma started to snore softly. Yugi did his best to brush away his worried thoughts about getting home in order to get some sleep.

[Inside the Emperor's Key]

Astral moved around inside the giant gear-covered structure. Yuma had explained to him earlier that meeting someone like the King of Games was a once in a lifetime event. Therefore, he was having a little trouble sorting and numbering the large amount of observation he had made throughout the day. Then, something occurred to him.

"Yuma ended up meeting three famous duelists in a span of just a few days…so perhaps it isn't such a strange occurrence. But then again, Yuma seems to attract these bizarre and infrequent circumstances. Perhaps it's different for other human beings?"

Astral sighed and pondered the events of the last few days. Finally, he came to a slightly obscure conclusion, "Observation Number 31: Unusual events occur in groups of three." Satisfied, he moved on to observing the wall of collected numbers. Per usual, he checked the seals for each number but something stopped him midway through the check. Another glow appeared between the gears above him. With deja-vu kicking in, Astral flew out and above the gears to get a better look.

This time it was a black sphere engulfed in a bright green fire. It flew across the Key's open space in the same manner as the two from the previous night but this time Astral heard something come from the orb before it vanished. As it traveled a fast maniacal laugh escaped rang out that caused Astral to stiffen. The air seemed to grow colder as the laughter continued across the sky. Finally, it exited the Key's world and Astral found he was able to move again.

"That can't be good sign," Astral thought out loud.

He took off from the top of the mechanism and flew toward Yuma's world with extreme haste.

[Duel Lodge, Boys' room]

Yugi eyes snapped open and he sat up in a cold sweat. He looked around at his surroundings and panicked slightly when he realized everything was pitch black. Suddenly, the sound of Yuma's snoring released Yugi from his confusion. He felt a sense of relief when he remembered everything from his day at the duel lodge. Though try as he might, Yugi couldn't remember the nightmare he had just woken up from.

The Pharaoh appeared beside him and looked around with worry.

_"I felt a malevolent presence a moment ago and I believe it's somewhere close by!"_

"I think I felt the same thing in a dream I was having," Yugi agreed.

_"A dream…"_

The Pharaoh was interrupted when the two noticed the pendant around Yuma's neck start to glow. Suddenly, the key itself stopped glowing but particles of light gathered in the room around it, slowly forming a large light source. With a slight popping noise, Astral fully materialized into view. But the glowing spirit didn't take notice of Yugi or the Pharaoh, he went straight to trying to wake up his partner.

"Yuma! YUMA! You need to Wake Up!" Astral ordered. "There's something else here, I just saw it!"

_"You saw it?" _asked the Pharaoh from Yugi's side of the room.

Astral turned around and looked back at Yugi and the Pharaoh. He was surprised by the fact that they were also awake. "Yes. Just now I saw a presence inside the Emperor's Key and now it's in this world. I sensed a great evil from it so we must make haste."

Yugi turned to the Pharaoh. "You don't think that could be…"

_"Kaster maybe," _the Pharaoh finished.

"We have to find out as soon as possible!"

_"Absolutely." _

Astral cut in from the side, "I still sense the presence nearby outside this lodge. If you help me wake Yuma we can help you search!"

_"We'd appreciate any help we can get," _the Pharaoh agreed.

Yugi got up from the futon and strolled over to Yuma's hammock. After a little shaking the younger boy sat up. "What's the big idea Astral?" Yuma asked in mid yawn.

"The idea is that we need to search the grounds immediately, so you need to get up!"

Yuma looked sleepily between Astral, Yugi, and the Pharaoh; all of whom were staring at him. He was about to object to the wakeup call when one of the knots that held the hammock up came loose. This caused one side to collapse and drop Yuma onto the floor. After standing up and massaging a sore behind, Yuma looked back at the spectators. Yugi and the Pharaoh looked like they were trying hard to suppress laughs and Astral had the very slightest hint of a grin on his face.

Irritated, Yuma grabbed for his D-gazer and duel disk and started walking toward the door. "Well I'm awake, so let's make this quick."

He threw the D-gazer over his eye and activated the AR vision. Although the D-gazers weren't programmed with night vision capabilities in mind, the AR projected images of the lodge hallways were easier to see and navigate in the dark. Yugi followed Yuma's example and slipped on the eyepiece from Ryuu's shop. All together, they left to track down the presence from earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**-So I realized I completely bombed on my promise to get the next chapters out faster. –Sorry about that! But I did write "maybe" after that statement!**

**-I finally found out what happens when you combine 2 semester final papers, a million practice final exams, and writers block! The answer: No energy in my fanfic writing soul.**

**-Also, I really did mean for this chapter to be a lot longer but I have another final review to go to and I figured I'd publish what I had sitting in MSW. But in my defense, this chapter is still longer than half the chapters in my first fanfic, 'Pit Stop'!**

**-Anyway... I will try to put time aside to get Chapter 10 written! –so look forward to it!**

**-Final Afterword thought: Maybe I should stop naming my chapters, they're starting to not make sense. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:**

**So Chapter 10 is done! **

**-Remember these: [Brackets] indicate setting, **_**Italics **_**indicate thoughts,**_**"This font" (italics + quotation) **_**is used for either Yugi or the Pharaoh, depending on who's in spirit form **

**- Yugi and the Pharaoh do swap places so don't get confused!**

**-Disclaimer is in Chapter 1**

**-That's really all I have to say, so on to the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Facing the Shadow<strong>

The four rushed through the halls of the lodge as fast as they could. The augmented reality-labeled walls twisted and turned in front of them but Astral was concentrated on something behind the running duelists. Noticing this, Yuma put on the brakes.

"What's up Astral?"

Astral didn't answer at first. He kept his eyes fixed on the darkness behind the group; worried that if he looked away, whatever he sensed might materialize. All the while he listened intently for the slight creaking of footsteps that had tipped him off to their pursuer. After a moment of dead silence, he turned to Yuma and replied, "I have the feeling that someone or something is following us!"

"Then, let's move!" Yugi prompted from the side.

The four raced down the corridor, sliding around corners, and doing their best not to run into the walls.

Astral looked behind them, expecting a figure to be right on their heels. However, he found that the hallway was still clear. Relief started to fill him until he picked up on the sound of moaning floor boards. It was farther away than before but the sounds ensured that the stalker's route matched the one they had just taken.

"How is it?" Yuma yelled to Astral.

"No good!"

"Our next option is to confront this thing!" the Pharaoh opted.

Yugi nodded in agreement. With Yuma and Astral quick to follow, he chose a random room door and motioned for everyone to get in.

The four of them crowded by the crack in the door; waiting silently for their pursuer. Astral's ears pricked up on the sound of footsteps. Each step caused the floor to slowly groan like it was in pain. Finally, the noise was close enough that Yugi, Yuma, and the Pharaoh picked up on it too. Yugi imagined that their owner must have been turning the last corner before the room they were hiding in. It got closer and the footfalls became more hesitant. Finally, the shadowy figure reached the door's entrance. Everyone held their breath.

"_NOW!"_ the Pharaoh yelled!

The four jumped out to tackle the unsuspecting pursuer! Astral and the Pharaoh tried their best to help pin down the shadow, despite being in intangible form. Luckily, the figure fell to Yuma's and Yugi's combined strength.

"Not so tough now that you've been caught!" Yuma boasted from the side. He was expecting an angry reply from the captive and boy did he get one!

A crazed feminine voice rose from the captured figure, "What Do You Think You're Doing? Yuma, you IDIOT!"

Yuma's face turned bright red in the dark hallway. He took a better look through his D-gazer to confirm but the childhood insult was already far too recognizable.

Kotori was pinned to the ground underneath the two male duelists and their respective spirits. Upon recognition, all four retreated to standing positions; leaving her to dust herself off.

Yugi asked in a slightly embarrassed tone. "Kotori, is it? We're sorry about that," he explained while extending a hand to help Kotori up. "We heard someone following us and assumed the worst. You know how darkness can play tricks on the mind."

Yuma let out a sigh of relief as Kotori accepted Yugi's excuse for the sudden attack but then something crossed his mind. "Kotori, why were you following us anyway?"

Kotori looked over at Yuma, "I heard this loud thump come from your room so I decided to check it out but when I got there it was deserted. Then, I heard you guys walking through the halls together so I followed."

Yuma rubbed his backside a bit, taking an accurate guess as to what the thump sound she heard was.

"So what are you doing up at this time of night?" Kotori asked.

"We think there may be a troubling presence on the grounds so we were on our way outside," answered Yugi.

Kotori turned to address Yuma, "So that means you're running headlong into danger again?"

Yuma stiffened and a little, "Uhh," escaped his mouth.

With that Kotori stepped closer to him and pointed accusingly at Yuma, "Of course you were!" She sighed heavily and took a step back. "Then, I'm coming too."

"You are Not!" Yuma proclaimed!

"Yes, I am and there is nothing you can say to stop me!" She crossed her arms again like she was daring Yuma to try and change her mind. Lucky for her, neither of the boys could think of a way so group increased by one member.

Together they found the door that led outside the duel lodge. As they gazed around at the grounds a nocturnal bird shrieked from a nearby tree, causing everyone to stiffen. After regaining his composure, the Pharaoh turned to Astral.

"_Do you still sense the dark presence from earlier?"_

Astral focused on the dark woods in front of them and pointed ahead. "In there, no mistake."

Astral led the charge to the tree line. Yuma followed closely along with the rest of the group. The pace was brisk and the group found themselves jogging at times to keep up with Astral's flying.

"_Yugi,"_ the Pharaoh nudged from the side.

"What is it?"

"_If Kaster is waiting for us, then we might be running right into a trap. We must be prepared for anything he might pull!"_

Yugi nodded in agreement but failed to notice a small log in front of him. A second later, Yugi found himself heading for a face plant into the leaf litter.

"_Yugi!"_ The Pharaoh called as he reached out to take over.

With the Pharaoh's quick reflexes, he recovered mid-trip and continued trekking.

"_Thanks for that Pharaoh!"_ Yugi replied in response to the sudden save.

The two didn't bother to switch back. Instead, the Pharaoh continued on to catch up with Yuma, Astral, and Kotori. Yuma looked back quickly to see what all the trouble was. This time, Yuma almost fell in shock when he noticed that Yugi had gained an extra inch and his hair had changed to match the Pharaoh's.

"How did…?" Yuma couldn't finish his question because he finally realized that intangible Yugi was now next to the solid D-gazer-wearing Pharaoh. In summary, the two had changed places.

Astral too, stole a look back at their time traveling kings. Unlike Yuma, Astral had an easy explanation. He thought to himself, _So… that is their bond._

A sparse forest glade opened up before the group but the moon and trees created shadows across the open grass, making the ground look scarred. All eyes were drawn to the center of the grass, where a lone figure stood looking up at the stars. The human figure had jet black hair that was set in unruly spikes. The moonlight enunciated the few neon green colored bolt patterns in his hair and the shining duel disk on his left arm. Finally, he took notice of the group that had appeared out of the forest. With a creepy grin on his face he looked down from the stars and acknowledged his guests.

"Well that was fast!" Kaster called out cheerfully. "And here I thought I'd have to make camp in the middle of the woods in a different period of time! It looks like I won't have to go hiking into that futuristic maze they call a city. Lucky me!"

"I'm guessing that's the Kaster guy you were talking about?" Yuma asked.

The Pharaoh and Yugi nodded. The only difference in their opponent was that his voice had an air of slick confidence to it this time.

Without waiting a second longer, the Pharaoh addressed Kaster boldly, "Why did you come to this time? Aren't you satisfied with the mess you've caused already?"

"Satisfied?" Kaster stared back in a confused manner. Then, the tone of his voice did a complete 180, going from smooth and confident to one filled with rage. "How could I be satisfied? You're right here in front of me!"

"What do you mean? You sent me here during that duel. You fulfilled what you set out to do!"

"WRONG! You don't get it," his voice grew even sharper and more irritated. "The people of the past weren't supposed to miss you. They were supposed to Forget You! The reason that little boy is standing next to you is because he recognized you, isn't that right?" Kaster asked while pointing to a fury-filled Yuma. "That wasn't my intention. Not by a long shot! NO! I'm here to finish what I started in that final match! We will duel and when I'm through you, not only your title but every aspect of your being will be wiped from the face of history!"

The Pharaoh shook his head. The rematch was a predictable move. He lifted his duel disk and loaded his deck before turning back to the Heartland and Astral World residents. "Yuma! Stand back! You shouldn't get involved with this. This person is extremely dangerous and highly unpredictable!"

"Nice try but do you know how many times my one friend tells me not to get involved?" Yuma clenched his fist. "I'm here and I can help so there's no way I'm going to let you go it alone!"

Before the Pharaoh could answer, Kaster's evil laugh interrupted him.

Kaster's voice lost its furious tone. Instead, a shrill mocking laugh arose from the dark duelist. "You? Help the King of Games? Pfffft… Know your place Runt! For the King to accept your offer would be a fool's gamble!"

Yuma's eyes shifted to the ground and his fist clenched even harder. The black and neon green-haired duelist's words had a ring of truth and Yuma knew it. How couldn't begin to compare his duel to Yugi's?

"That's not true!" Kotori yelled.

Yuma looked up and over at his longtime friend. His fist started to unclench slightly. "Kotori…"

"Yuma!"

This time, the voice came from the Pharaoh. Yuma looked over at the King of Games.

"Yuma, this is your time and your city. I also believe that Kaster is wrong. I want you to fight alongside Yugi and me in this duel. Will you do us that honor?" Yugi nodded in confirmation behind him.

Yuma almost couldn't fathom what the Pharaoh had said.

Astral floated beside the dumbstruck Yuma and looked between the duelists. "Kattobingu, Yuma."

"Huh?" Yuma was shocked by Astral repeating his own catchphrase but then he caught on. If there was ever a time to rise to the challenge, it was now! "All right, Kattobingu daze Ore!" Yuma yelled excitedly.

The Pharaoh smiled and exclaimed, "It's time to Duel!"

Meanwhile, Kaster finished tapping his foot in the center of the open area. He muttered quietly, "Sorry kid, but there's no happy ending awaiting you and the king at the end of this duel."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Afterword<strong>

**Duel starts next chapter… which means I have to write a duel… **

**I'll do my best!**

**Look forward to it, and thanks to all those who are reviewing and following this story! I salute all of you for having a ton of patience with me.**


End file.
